DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Pergaulan bebas nyatanya sudah berhasil mengubah gadis manis bernama Luhan menjadi sosok gadis binal. Hal ini mau tak mau membuat kakak kandungnya sendiri menghela napas panjang, apalagi tingkah adiknya itu sungguh aneh bagi Sehun. HUNHAN. PWP. GS. Luhan. Sehun. Gender Switch. Porn with Plot. NC. INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

 **Pergaulan bebas nyatanya sudah berhasil mengubah gadis manis bernama Luhan menjadi sosok gadis binal. Hal ini mau tak mau membuat kakak kandungnya sendiri menghela napas panjang, apalagi tingkah adiknya itu sungguh aneh bagi Sehun. HUNHAN. PWP. GS. Luhan. Sehun. Gender Switch. Porn with Plot. NC. INCEST.**

.

.

A story by **lolipopsehun**

Idea by **Fujoaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#5yearswithEXO**

 **#weareone**

 **#9inoureyes12inourheart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggeliat malas saat suara bel rumahnya terdengar cukup keras. Melirik jam dinding sekilas, ia nyaris mengerang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu dengan cara yang tidak sopan –menekan tombol bel berkali-kali. Yah, ditambah lagi ini akhir pekan, seharusnya Sehun tidak diganggu saat liburan.

Dengan langkah malas, Sehun membuka pintu, belum sempat berucap sepatah katapun, ia cukup terkejut melihat sosok gadis mungil berada di depan pintu rumahnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Sehun," ucapnya dengan suara lucu dan senyuman manis.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah mendengus malas. Membiarkan sosok gadis mungil itu memeluknya sedikit kemudian melewati tubuhnya dan memasuki rumah. Pria itu melirik sedikit ke belakang, melihat sosok adik kandungnya yang sudah berbaring di atas sofa, sementara ia menyeret koper gadis itu masuk.

"Kemana saja kau selama dua minggu ini, Luhan?" tanya pria itu, berdiri di samping sofa dimana adiknya berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel di tangan.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau kan tau aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah di California, dan pulang hari ini,"

"Pembohong,"

"Apasih, Sehun?"

"Kau pikir kau tak tau kau selama dua minggu ini bermain-main di Hong Kong? Harusnya aku mengatakan pada Mom dan Dad tentang hal ini,"

Luhan mendesah kasar, melempar ponselnya dengan tidak sopan dan memandangi wajah kakaknya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Dengar ya, Oh Sehun, aku ke Hong Kong untuk mencari pekerjaan, bukan bermain-main,"

"Oh ya?" balas pria itu, tersenyum sinis. "Dan melihat semua foto-foto pesta nyaris telanjang di sosial mediamu, itu yang kau bilang mencari pekerjaan?"

Luhan membuang muka, kembali mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha mengabaikan Sehun.

"Luhan," pria itu memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. "Berhentilah bermain-main dan tata hidupmu mulai sekarang. Kau sudah dewasa,"

"Ya aku tau Sehun," balasnya malas, mengabaikan kakaknya yang super cerewet itu pagi ini.

"Aku serius," pria itu menarik adiknya agar duduk dan menatap matanya. "Kau sudah besar, seharusnya bisa lebih baik dari ini, Luhan," lembut, Sehun mengusap surai adiknya itu perlahan, sementara Luhan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tau," bisik Luhan lirih, entah mengapa saat Sehun menasihatinya dengan lembut, Luhan selalu tunduk pada pria yang sebenarnya hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Bagaimanapun Sehun masih kakaknya, kan?

"Dan berhentilah menggunakan baju-baju pendek seperti ini," ucap Sehun lagi, melirik celana super pendek dan _crop tee_ tipis adiknya itu.

Luhan mengikuti pandangan Sehun, melirik tubuhnya sendiri. "Ini musim panas,"

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi tidak sopan kan kalau kau pergi keluar rumah dengan baju seperti itu,"

Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, Luhan menganggukkan kepala, masih kesal dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. "Ya, Sehun,"

"Satu lagi, jangan memanggilku Sehun. Aku lebih tua darimu, Luhan,"

"Di Amerika aku bahkan memanggil guruku dengan namanya langsung," bisik Luhan lirih, seperti bicara sendiri, menggerutu sebenarnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, mengusap rambut adiknya lagi. "Ya, Luhan aku tau. Tapi kita tidak di Amerika, kan?"

Masih mengerucutkan bibir kesal, gadis itu merengut. "Ya, Sehun," ia berbisik. "Oppa," tambahnya, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

.

.

Sadar tak seharusnya membangkak dengan semua yang Sehun ucapkan, Luhan berniat minta maaf pada kakaknya itu. Ia tau, sebenarnya dirinya yang salah. Luhan sudah berbohong mengatakan baru saja kembali dari California, padahal dia sudah menghabiskan dua minggu penuh di Hong Kong untuk liburan dan bermain-main.

Dan kemudian pulang ke rumah tanpa kabar saat kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Bangkok untuk urusan kerja.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan ucapan Sehun meskipun kesal dengan pria itu.

Setelah seharian penuh memikirkan kesalahannya, menelan keegoisannya sendiri, gadis itu dengan berani mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Ia berniat untuk bicara, meminta maaf, dan mungkin bertanya tentang kehidupan Sehun selama ini.

Mengingat, Luhan baru saja bertemu dengan kakaknya itu setelah malam natal tahun lalu.

Sudah lama sekali memang.

Dan Sehun hanya pernah mengunjunginya satu kali saat liburan. Itupun karena Luhan merengek ingin dikunjungi saat kuliah. Mengingat kakaknya itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan masih menyempatkan diri menemuinya, Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun, selama ini Sehun diam-diam sudah mengiriminya uang tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua mereka.

Ya, Luhan memang meminta uang lebih untuk senang-senang dengan ribuan alasan yang ia gunakan untuk membujuk Sehun. Bodohnya lagi, entah tau atau tidak, kakaknya itu dengan senang hati mengirimkan uang pada Luhan. Kemudian ia akan menghabiskannya untuk bersenang-senang dan berpesta semalam suntuk.

Itu terjadi ratusan kali mungkin, selama Luhan kuliah.

Dia jahat sekali memang selama ini pada Sehun.

Dan gadis itu sudah sadar sekarang, tidak seharusnya ia membangkang pada kakaknya itu. Harusnya Luhan menurut dan tau terima kasih. Ucapan Sehun ada benarnya juga.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk kamar kakaknya yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi itu. Seperti biasa, kamar Sehun masih saja berantakan karena buku-buku tebal berserakan di lantai. Sejak masa sekolah, Sehun memang penggila belajar dan Luhan cukup mengingat itu dengan baik.

Beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kamar kosong itu, Luhan tak menemukan sosok Sehun dimanapun. Tapi suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi membuat Luhan berhenti mencari Sehun.

Sehun sedang mandi.

Tapi entah kenapa, Luhan berjalan mendekat pintu kamar mandi kakaknya yang tertutup, dan tanpa sadar mendengar suara-suara samar Sehun dari balik sana.

Luhan mengernyit, seingatnya, kakaknya itu tidak pernah bernyanyi di kamar mandi.

Penasaran, ia mencoba mendekati pintu kamar mandi Sehun, kemudian menempelkan telinganya kesana. Awalnya, Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara tipis seperti rintihan atau desahan, Luhan sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kakaknya itu lakukan di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Perlahan, masih dalam diam dan berusaha menahan napas agar Sehun tidak mendengarnya, Luhan masih mendengarkan suara desahan kakaknya dari balik kamar mandi. Entahlah, ini sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Bahkan, Luhan belum pernah membayangkan ini dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana bisa sosok Sehun yang selalu Luhan anggap sempurna melakukan hal ini di rumah.

 _Masturbasi?_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menahan tawa, demi apapun, ia tak pernah berpikir Sehun akan melakukan hal itu juga –sama seperti pria-pria remaja di luar sana, bedanya, Sehun bukan pria remaja lagi sekarang.

 _Tapi kenapa dia masih melakukan ini?_

Dan tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh luhan merinding saat mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Sehun, dengan sebuah desahan berat yang terdengar putus asa.

 _Apa Sehun membayangkan tubuhku saat melakukan kegiatan dosanya itu?_

 _Dasar gila._

Luhan mulai menyesal datang ke kamar kakaknya itu untuk minta maaf.

 _._

 _._

Hari berganti, Sehun masih menikmati masa libur musim panasnya dengan senang hati. Ia memang menghabiskan waktu-waktu luangnya dengan bermalas-malasan. Dia bebas selama beberapa minggu tanpa ocehan ibunya.

Ya, tentu saja, suara adiknya yang super cerewet itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengernyit.

"Oppa, kau ada acara siang nanti?" tanya Luhan saat mereka duduk untuk makan sarapan yang Sehun buat beberapa menit lalu.

Pria itu berpikir sementara berusaha menelan makanannya. "Tidak ada,"

"Mau mengantarku pergi tidak? Atau aku bisa pinjam mobilmu,"

Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung, mulutnya kembali mengunyah. "Kemana?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku akan bertemu dengan beberapa teman sekolah siang nanti,"

"Oh ya, siapa?"

"Oppa tak perlu tau,"

"Tentu aku harus tau,"

Luhan mendengus ringan sementara wajah Sehun kembali tampak serius. Malas, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja makan, mengusap layarnya beberapa kali dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

"Itu mereka," bisik Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, melihat jejeran teman-teman wanita Luhan dalam sebuah akun sosial media. "Kenapa kau mulai memakai sosial media?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan lanjut makan dalam diam.

"Padahal dulu kau sangat pemalu, Luhan. Hobimu saja keluar masuk toko buku. Jangankan menggunakan sosial media, berpose di depan kamerapun jarang sekali,"

Luhan hanya nyengir, pura-pura tertawa. Malas mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang tidak penting itu. Oke, ia hanya ingin Sehun berhenti membahas masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalu seorang siswa polos yang tidak mengenal dunia senang-senang sama sekali.

"Aku senang kau sudah berubah, setidaknya bukan lagi kutu buku," Sehun terkekeh ringan sementara Luhan merengut.

"Ya, Oppa, terima kasih," sindirnya, berpura-pura tersenyum sambil memutar bola mata sebal.

"Serius Luhan, aku senang kau punya teman. Dulu kau hanya akan menempel pada Mom seperti permen karet,"

Lagi-lagi dengusan malas keluar dari bibir Luhan. "Ya, itu karena aku sudah berhasil hidup mandiri di luar negeri," debatnya.

"Tentu saja, itu membuatmu lebih mandiri. Tapi kau juga harus menyesuaikan budaya luar dengan budaya kita,"

"Oke, cukup Sehun," Luhan menggeser piring kosongnya menjauh dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan siap-siap untuk pergi siang nanti. Tolong antarkan aku," ucapnya final. Gadis itu buru-buru berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya.

Sungguh, Luhan memang gadis keras kepala.

.

.

Lepas tengah hari, setelah tidak ada kabar dari adiknya itu, Sehun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Beberapa kali mengetuk dan tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Sehun membuka kamar gadis itu dan langsung terkejut saat melihat isi kamarnya.

Kamar adiknya itu sangat berantakan, beberapa baju –dan pakaian dalam– berceceran di lantai sementara Luhan sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam koper.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun langsung, bingung saat melihat adiknya mengemas pakaian seolah hendak melarikan diri dari rumah.

Luhan melirik kakaknya sekilas, kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar, ia kembali berusaha memasukkan barang ke dalam kopernya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan pergi siang ini,"

"Mengapa membawa banyak barang?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktu libur musim panas di pantai,"

Sehun mengernyit, berjalan mendekati adiknya yang tampak sibuk dengan koper. Dan pria itu nyaris membuka mulut lebar-lebar saat melihat pakaian yang sedang Luhan rapikan di dalam koper.

"Kau akan memakai semua bikini itu?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Tentu, ini musim panas,"

"Tidak," ucap Sehun cepat.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah kakaknya dengan wajah yang diliputi kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi,"

Luhan mengerang. "Demi Tuhan, Sehun aku sudah berjanji akan pergi. Apasih masalahmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi adiknya itu dengan tatapan serius, penuh penekanan seolah menghakimi. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, ia menutup koper Luhan, kemudian melemparkannya menjauh hingga membentur dinding kamar Luhan di sisi seberangnya.

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali Luhan, kau tak seharusnya menunjukkan tubuh telanjangmu di depan umum,"

"Aku tidak telanjang,"

"Menutupi alat vitalmu saja, itu termasuk telanjang,"

Luhan menatap kakaknya itu dengan berani. "Ini musim panas, dan aku akan memakai bikini di pantai, apa itu tidak wajar? Aku tidak telanjang,"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, maka kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun,"

Luhan mengerang kasar. "Kau hanya kakakku, jangan mengaturku, Sehun. Kau bukan ayahku. Mulai sekarang urus saja dirimu sendiri," ia beranjak dan berjalan mendekati kopernya.

"Sentuh koper itu dan aku akan menelanjangimu disini,"

Dan Luhan berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat untuk kembali menatap kakaknya yang masih diam tak bergerak. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau mendengarku, Luhan," kali ini Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Dan aku tidak main-main,"

Alih-alih merasa takut, gadis itu malah tertawa, seolah-olah mengejek sang kakak yang sudah geram menahan amarah sejak tadi. "Aku tak peduli," bisiknya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun dan menundukkan badan untuk mengambil kopernya.

Kesabaran Sehun terbakar habis.

Dengan satu sentakan kasar, membuat Luhan memekik, Sehun menyeret tubuh gadis itu dengan paksa, kemudian membuatnya terpelanting di atas ranjang Luhan yang berantakan. "Lepaskan aku, Sehun," Luhan menjerit-jerit sementara Sehun mengunci gerakan tubuh gadis itu, mencengkeram tangan mungilnya.

"Diam," bentak sang kakak dengan suara mengerikan. "Berhenti membangkang, Luhan. Jangan keras kepala,"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan masih meronta-ronta sementara Sehun menjepit tubuh gadis itu dengan kakinya. Bertumpu kedua lututnya, Sehun duduk di atas paha adiknya itu.

"Jaga bicaramu. Sekarang diam. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi,"

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku, Oh Sehun. Kau bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Tentu saja aku berhak, aku kakakmu,"

Luhan mengerang, sadar tak bisa lepas dari belenggu cengkeraman Sehun, ia menyerah, berhenti bergerak-gerak dan mulai mengatur napas yang nyaris habis. Sementara ia bisa melihat gurat amarah dalam tatapan mata tajam Sehun, tetapu, tiba-tiba saja senyum Luhan mengembang.

Dan itu hanya membuat kerutan bingung dikening Sehun semakin dalam.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau menantangku?"

"Hanya ingin tau seberapa besar keberanianmu untuk menelanjangiku disini, Oh Sehun,"

"Jangan menyulutku, Luhan,"

Luhan mencebik, tertawa mengejek. "Terserah saja, aku tak peduli. Sekaran lepaskan aku, bajingan," Dan Sehun benar-benar sudah murka mendengar ucapan adiknya.

Dengan kasar, tangan kokoh pria itu berhasil merobek kaus tipis yang mengungkung tubuh Luhan, cukup kuat hingga membuat gadis itu memekik keras. Sehun tak peduli umpatan yang Luhan lontarkan, ia tak peduli saat gadis itu meronta minta dilepaskan dengan menarik rambut Sehun, tapi pria itu tetap berusaha membuat adiknya telanjang.

"Brengsek, Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya, sementara Sehun berusaha membuka kaitan celana pendek Luhan, gadis itu menarik-narik rambut Sehun dengan kasar, sesekali memukuli punggung pria itu, minta dilepaskan.

Tapi tenaga Sehun bukan tandingannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membangkang. Berhenti menjadi gadis keras kepala," Sehun membisikkan itu di depan bibir Luhan dengan suara geraman buas, sementara adiknya mulai menelan ludah kasar. Mendadak saja gugup.

Sehun tampak begitu penuh emosi dan meledak-ledak.

"Lepaskan aku, Oh Sehun, sialan aku akan–,"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun dengan kasar merengkuh wajah gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Cukup keras hingga membuat Luhan menggumamkan pekikan protes dari balik mulut kakaknya yang luar biasa panas –dan menakjubkan tentu saja.

 _Sial._

Sehun mencium dengan kasar, panas, sangat basah, penuh gairah dan emosi yang meluap-luap. Luhan menolak, tentu saja, ini pertama kali ia dicium dengan paksa, terlebih oleh kakaknya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, pada awalnya, tapi otaknya memerintahkan hal lain setelah itu.

Di bawah kendali ciuman kasar Sehun yang menghipnotis, memabukkan seperti alkohol, Luhan berhenti menarik rambut Sehun untuk menjauh. Gadis itu malah meremas surai kakaknya dengan kasar, menariknya lebih dekat, dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan bibir Sehun yang terkesan terburu-buru.

Tidak munafik, Luhan menikmati ini.

Sudah lama ia penasaran apakah kakaknya itu pandai mencium dan rasa ingin taunya terbayar sudah.

 _Seharusnya sejak awal aku tak pernah meragukan Sehun._

Sadar Luhan malah menikmati ciuman mereka, bahkan kaki gadis itu sudah melingkari pinggulnya, Sehun melepaskan. Ia tak mau kelepasan karena hal itu, bagaimanapun Luhan masih adik kandungnya. Gadis itu terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam rapat sementara bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan menggoda.

Sehun menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun dengan suara lembut. "Maaf aku–,"

"Jangan berhenti, _please_ ," desah gadis itu dengan suara nyaris habis, ia masih meremas rambut Sehun kasar sementara matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sehun pahami.

Gairah, mungkin?

Luhan tampak begitu meluap-luap dan siap.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan Luhan bangkit untuk duduk juga. Dengan cepat, ia menyentak helaian kain terakhir yang menutupi payudaranya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun membelalak, kaget tentu saja, terlebih Luhan tampak benar-benar panas.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun saat gadis itu menarik tangannya.

Luhan mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke dadanya sendiri. "Kau yang bilang ingin menelanjangiku," ia meremaskan tangan Sehun diatas dadanya sendiri, kemudian mendesah ringan karena itu. "Aku menginginkanmu, Oh Sehun,"

"Tidak," Sehun tercekat, menarik tangannya dari dada Luhan dan bergerak menjauh.

"Kau bahkan sudah memulai ini,"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar saat Luhan perlahan menarik tubuhnya agar berbaring di atas ranjang dan menduduki pahanys.

"Luhan," ia berusaha mengingatkan sementara adiknya itu sudah melepas kaus Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Ini salah, kau tau,"

Luhan nyengir, menyentak celana Sehun menuruni kaki jenjang pria itu. "Apa yang salah?"

"Kita tak seharusnya melakukan ini," bisik Sehun, mulai panik saat bibir Luhan bermain-main di atas pahanya.

Luhan terkekeh ringan, kecupannya semakin naik hingga nyaris menyentuh kejantanan pria itu. "Kau sendiri yang bilang akan membuatku telanjang. Dan sekarang aku sudah telanjang, disini, didepanmu, karenamu juga,"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, berusaha menahan desahan saat lidah Luhan mulai bermain-main dipinggulnya. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin menolak, sama sekali tidak, bahkan bagaimana ia bisa menolak ini. Ia hanya pria dewasa yang merindukan sentuhan wanita.

Tapi meniduri adiknya sendiri?

Entahlah apa ini dosa yang bisa dimaafkan.

"Luhan, lebih baik kau pergi ke pantai sekarang," ia memilih opsi aman.

Luhan tertawa, menarik wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan kakaknya itu, kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Apa kau tak menginginkanku, Sehun?"

"Ya, aku tak menginginkanmu,"

 _Oke, itu seratus persen bohong._

Bagaimana Sehun bisa tidak mengingkan Luhan jika sejak tadi imajinasi liarnya sudah memainkan peran gila dalam otak. Sehun sudah membayangkan Luhan akan meremas kejantanannya dengan rapat dan hangat, basah tentu saja. Kemudian Sehun akan menghentaknya kasar hingga adiknya itu menyerah dan kalah.

Sehun akan berhenti hingga ia bosan mendengar rintihan permohonan Luhan dan mungkin juga suara erangan minta ampun.

Oh sial, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun tegang.

"Pembohong," bisik Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengernyit bingung, melenyapkan fantasi liarnya –yang kotor.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku saat di kamar mandi kemarin," dan Sehun terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya dengan suara bentakan.

"Itu tak penting lagi," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Yang jelas, kau benar-benar ingin melihat tubuh telanjangku, kan? Pasti kau membayangkan sedang bermain di dalamku saat menyentuh dirimu sendiri kemarin. Benar begitu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun kehabisan kata. "Luhan, itu–,"

"Tak perlu munafik, Sehun. Jika kau memang ingin merasakan tubuhku, aku akan memberikannya,"

"Luhan ini salah, seharusnya kakak dan adik tidak melakukan hal ini,"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Selama tidak ada orang yang tau, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sehun, kau sudah membuatku bergairah dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak mundur. Lagipula aku ingin merasakan pengalaman baru,"

"Apa itu?"

"Bercinta dengan kakakku sendiri," dan saat Luhan mengatakan itu, bibirnya sudah bergerak turun menelusuri dada hingga perut Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna.

Jemari mungilnya menarik celana dalam Sehun hingga lepas dan cukup terkejut saat melihat kejantanan kakaknya itu. Luhan masih memandanginya dengan takjub, sambil sesekali menatap wajah Sehun. Sementara pria itu menahan tawa, dengan lembut jemarinya mengusap surai Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan kau tumbuh dewasa?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya tertawa renyah. "Terakhir aku melihatnya hanya sebesar ini," Luhan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke depat wajah Sehun dan pria itu tertawa lagi.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?"

Luhan menggeleng tak yakin. "Saat kecil mungkin, seingatku kita sering mandi bersama dulu," Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tertawa. "Aku tak tau bisa bertumbuh sebesar ini,"

"Bisa lebih besar lagi sebenarnya,"

"Ya aku tau," balas Luhan malas, menerima satu tawa renyah dari kakaknya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan menyapukan bibirnya hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh Sehun di bawah sana. Sementara pria itu menahan napas merasakan bibir basah dan panas adiknya bermain-main dengan liar. Luhan memenuhi mulut panasnya dengan kejantanan Sehun yang menyesakkan, ia nyaris tesedak sementara napas kakaknya itu terdengar tak beraturan.

Perlahan, gerakan tarik ulur yang Luhan lakukan membuat erangan berat Sehun terdengar.

Pria itu tidak memohon, tapi juga tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia meremas surai adiknya, mendorong tubuhnya lebih cepat di dalam mulut Luhan, dan mulai kehabisan napas. "Cukup, Luhan," bisiknya dengan suara mengerikan.

Dan gadis itu melepaskannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bodoh, ia mengusap ujung bibirnya yang setengah basah kemudian kembali duduk di atas perut Sehun.

Sehun berusaha mengatur napas sementara ia memandangi tubuh telanjang Luhan yang menakjubkan di atas tubuhnya. Luhan terasa sangat siap, basah dan panas disaat yang bersamaan. Bahkan wajah cantik gadis itu sedikit memerah karena gairah.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Sehun, mengulur waktu.

Gairahnya memang sudah melenyapkan logika, tapi ada sedikit akal sehat yang tersisa di dalam otak tumpulnya.

Luhan tersenyum, jemarinya bermain-main diatas dada Sehun dan membentuk pola-pola abstrak disana. "Seratus persen yakin," balasnya.

Sehun balas tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh adiknya hingga terlentang di atas ranjang, kemudian merangkak diatasnya. "Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun, menarik celana dalam Luhan hingga terlepas dari kakinya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak pernah menghitung,"

"Gadis nakal," Sehun menyeringai, dengan satu gerakan cepat ia membalik tubuh adiknya, kemudian menarik Luhan agar bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya nya sendiri dengan wajah menghadap bawah. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Luhan,"

"Tak bisakah kita lebih cepat, Sehun?" dan pria itu menampar pantat Luhan dengan kasar, berhasil membuatnya mengerang.

"Bagaimana kau harus memanggil kakakmu sendiri?"

"Sehun, Oppa, _please_ ," rengek Luhan, ia semakin menundukkan tubuh dan menarik pantatnya sendiri ke atas.

" _Good girl_ ,"

Jemari Sehun perlahan turun untuk menyentuh tubuh Luhan yang begitu panas dan basah. Ia mencari jalan masuknya dalam sekali sentak dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan mendesah kasar, nyaris meneriakkan umpatan untuk pria itu.

Leguhan kasar Luhan terdengar putus asa saat Sehun memainkan jemari di dalam tubuhnya yang benar-benar sudah siap.

Luhan begitu panas dan basah, sangat mendamba.

" _Please,_ Oppa," rengeknya dengan satu desahan berat.

Sehun tertawa ringah, terdengar mengejek. "Tidak sabaran sekali, Luhan,"

"Sial," desisnya.

Tapi gadis itu tak peduli, ia malah mendorong tubuhnya mundur hingga menempel pada tubuh Sehun, kemudian mengerang kasar saat kejantanan sang kakak menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Terkesan jalang memang, tapi ia terlalu bergairah untuk peduli.

Sadar adiknya sudah benar-benar siap, Sehun tak mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mengecupi punggung telanjang Luhan, menghisapnya sedikit dan membuat leguhan gadis itu terdengar cukup keras.

"Kau lebih suka bermain lambat atau cepat, Luhan?" bisik Sehun, mengecupi ujung telinga gadis itu.

Dan Luhan sedikit menggeliat. "Kasar dan keras,"

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan satu kekehan ringan. "Kau mau aku melakukannya seperti itu?"

"Ya, Oppa, _please_ ,"

Sehun tertawa sedikit, ia kembali menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan mulai bergerak mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuh adiknya. Sementara itu, Luhan mengerang, menjerit kasar saat Sehun dengan sengaja menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan satu hentakan kuat.

"Sial, Oh Sehun," erangnya kasar, kemudian menjerit tertahan saat Sehun menampar pantatnya lagi.

"Jaga bicaramu, sayang. Itu tidak sopan,"

Luhan mengangguk lemah, di bawah sana, Sehun sudah mulai mendorongnya dengan tempo perlahan, menarik ulur dengan gerakan teratur, hingga ia bisa mendengar suara helaan napas kasar Luhan, mendengar desahan putus asa adiknya itu.

Sementara Luhan seolah mencengkeramnya dnegan kuat, panas, dan basah disaa bersamaan. Sungguh, ini jauh lebih nikmat dari imajinasi liar yang sering Sehun bayangkan saat bermain sendiri di dalam kamar mandi. Tau Luhan semenakjubkan ini, Sehun akan menidurinya jauh-jauh hari.

"Oppa, lebih keras, _please_ ," rengek Luhan, sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Dan Sehun berusaha menahan desahan karena itu.

Sehun benar-benar mendorongnya dengan kasar, dengan temp yang membuat napas Luhan berantakan, gerakan tubuh yang membuat gila, statis dan kuat di saat bersamaan. Suara erangan keras Luhan membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun merinding. Bahkan Luhan meracau seolah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyelipkan nama Sehun dalam desahannya, mengerangkan nama pria itu dengan permohonan penuh putus asa.

Dan Sehun berusaha mendorongnya lebih kasar lagi, lebih kuat, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik Sehun, suaranya terdengar penuh hasrat.

"Ya, oppa, lebih keras, _please,"_ desah gadis itu dengan suara yang benar-benar luar biasa indah bagi Sehun. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia menyesal baru menyadari adiknya ini menakjubkan.

Tangan kokoh Sehun tanpa sadar mencengkeram pinggul Luhan kuat-kuat, memenjarakannya hingga gadis itu tak bisa bergerak banyak. Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kendali pada dirinya sendiri, kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya, ia membiarkan Sehun menghentak-hentaknya dengan kasar dari belakang, menghiraukan bibirnya mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan suara sarat gairah –kemudian memohon pada Sehun untuk memberinya lebih tanpa kalimat yang jelas.

Geraman buas Sehun ditelinganya, hanya membuat Luhan semakin menggila.

Luhan bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang mengejang, perutnya melilit bersamaan dengan Sehun yang masih menghujamnya dengan cepat, kasar, kuat, dan statis. Dan ia menjeritkan nama Sehun dengan keras keras saat merasakan aliran panas berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya, terus membakar hingga membasahi kejantanan Sehun yang penuh dengan lava panas membara.

Kemudian merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

Luhan terengah-engah, mencari udara sementara tubuhnya sudah terkapar di atas ranjang. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun mengecupi punggungnya yang polos dan itu membuat tubuh Luhan kembali merinding.

"Menyerah, eh?"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi," bisik Luhan, napasnya putus-putus mencari udara.

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kau sendiri yang minta kasar dan keras," pria itu membalikkan tubuh adiknya hingga kembali terlentang. "Tapi menyerah secepat ini," ia menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Kau gila,"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Ya, benar. Dan aku belum selesai,"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat Sehun melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mengangkat keatas, membuat Luhan kembali terbuka lebar untuk pria itu. Dengan satu gerakan singkat, pria itu kembali mendorong masuk, menghujam dengan kasar –lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan mengerang kasar, berusaha mengatur napas sementara Sehun tak memberinya jeda sama sekali untuk sekedar membuat Luhan pulih dari ledakan gairahnya barusan. Pria itu sekali lagi berusaha membuat pertahanan diri Luhan runtuh.

Dalam waktu singkat, Luhan bisa kembali merasakan sengatan panas menyerang tubuhnya.

"Oppa, _please,_ " rengeknya, mencoba membuat Sehun terkendali, tapi pria itu malah menulikan telinganya. "Sial,"

Umpatan Luhan terdengar begitu merdu bagi Sehun, dengan kekehan ringan, ia tak berhenti bergerak. Tanpa peduli apa yang Luhan jeritkan padanya, Sehun tetap saja bergerak cepat dalam tubuh gadis itu. Gerakan Sehun menuntut, semakian membuat Luhan menggila.

Luhan bisa merasakan pertahanan diri Sehun yang nyaris lepas, kejantanan pria itu semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak, dan mendorongnya lebih penuh lagi. Jadi Luhan berusaha membantu, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pusat tubuh Sehun, membuat desahan pria itu terdengar begitu putus asa.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aliran panas kembali membanjiri tubuh gadis itu. Napas Luhan habis dan tubuhnya melemas di bawah hentakan Sehun yang masih statis. Masih memejamkan mata dan mencari udara, ia menunggu kakaknya itu selesai.

"Sial," erang Sehun. "Kau mau merasakannya, Luhan?"

"Ya, Oppa, _please,"_ bisik Luhan dengan suara nyaris habis.

Ia bisa merasakan Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka hingga rasa dingin menyerang pusat tubuh Luhan. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan benda hangat basah membasahi bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum, membuka mata dan menghisapi sisa pelepasan Sehun sementara pria itu mengerang kasar dengan umpatan tipis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rasanya manis sepertimu," bisik Luhan, ia sedikit mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah.

Sementara Sehun tersenyum, ia membantu Luhan membersihkan wajahnya yang berantakan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang tersirat di balik manik mata Sehun karena sudah melakukan hal ini pada adiknya sendiri.

"Maaf, Luhan,"

"Bukan masalah, Oppa," balas Luhan dengan cengiran lebar, ia mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian memeluknya. "Aku menikmatinya, terima kasih,"

Sehun tertawa, menarik tubuh telanjang Luhan dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. "Kau luar biasa, sayang," bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu. "Terima kasih,"

.

.

Luhan menggeliat malas saat matahari pagi membuat matanya silau. Dengan terpaksa, ia membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh telanjang Sehun yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Ya, memang, setelah menghabiskan semalaman penuh desahan, Sehun terlalu lelah untuk sekedar pindah kamar.

Kemarin sore setelah menghabiskan satu sesi bercinta yang panjang, nyatanya, Sehun masih benar-benar menghajarnya sampai tengah malam.

Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa Luhan tolak.

Meskipun tubuhnya nyaris remuk dan nyeri, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Kejantanan Sehun yang luar biasa bahkan masih terngiang-ngiang dibenak Luhan. Seolah hanya mengingatnya saja, Luhan sudah bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi.

Tersadar dengan pikiran bodohnya, Luhan tersenyum. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan pria itu mengerang malas, membisikkan nama Luhan dalam tidurnya.

"Oppa, sudah pagi," bisik gadis itu di balik telinga pria itu, tapi Sehun masih saja menutup mata dan menggeliat malas. "Kau bisa terlambat pergi bekerja pagi ini," tapi Sehun tetap tidak bangun, pria itu masih saja menutup mata dan semakin meringkuk dalam selimut.

Menyerah membangunkan kakaknya, Luhan beranjak, ia sedikit merapikan wajah dan rambutnya, kemudian mengambil kausnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mencari kemana celana pendeknya Sehun lemparkan semalam.

Memang, untuk urusan ranjang, kakaknya itu gila.

Selesai berpakaian dan sedikit merapikan wajah, Luhan kembali duduk di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Sehun. Ia mengambil ponsel dan membaca banyak pesan masuk dari teman-temannya. Ya, mereka semua protes karena Luhan mengatakan tidak bisa ikut berlibur dengan alasan konyol.

Tapi ia tidak menyesal dengan itu.

Kenapa ia harus bersenang-senang di pantai terik saat musim panas saat ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan tubuh telanjang kakaknyan –dan kejantanan Oh Sehun yang menakjubkan.

Kembali, gadis itu tersenyum ringan sambil memandangi Sehun yang masih saja memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya mengusap wajah Sehun dan merapikan rambut berantakan pria itu. Ia mengusap layar ponselnya beberapa kali dan membuka aplikasi kamera dari sana.

Merapikan wajah dan rambutnya sendiri, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri untuk mengambil fotonya bersama Sehun yang sedang tidur. Dengan pose bibir mengerucut lucu menggemaskan, gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri saat hendak mengunggah foto mereka di media sosial.

Bayangan kegiatan mereka semalam kembali memenuhi otak Luhan.

Dan gadis itu memasang foto Sehun untuk kali pertama di sosial medianya, dengan tulisan yang sebenarnya membuat Luhan sendiri geli. Tentu saja, tulisan _sibling goals_ nyatanya hanya luhan tuliskan sebagai kedok saja.

Dibalik _sibling goals_ , mereka memiliki rahasia yang lain.

Rahasia kecil kotor yang hanya diketahui keduanya.

Luhan dan Sehun.

Sepasang saudara kandung.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **Dalam rangka Anniv 5 years with EXO, ini hadiah PWP HUNHAN buat yang kangen mantan (uhuk)**

 **Udah itu aja.**

 **Tolong yang baca review ya semuanya.**

 **Komentar apa kek gitu,**

 **Tanya apa kek gitu bebasin.**

 **Thank you.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Harusnya hari Sabtu update jamaah bareng** beibiexol **,** parkayoung, dobbyuudobby, railash61, pupuputri92, kimji, kang seulla, **tapi karena mendadak harus keluar kota jadi updatenya molor hari minggu. Maapin, gapapa kan ya~ Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jadi ini adalah FF yang diupload tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Karena Author lhat reviewannya pas 100, jadi Author rasa lumayan banyak peminatnya, hehe.**

 **Dan karena sekarang April, yang mana merupakan bulannya HunHan. Jadi, DILANJUTKAN.**

 **Kedepannya, FF ini cuma buat seneng-seneng aja, NO CONFLICT INDEED, plus, ini juga PWP kan jadi pasti ada adegan NC.**

 **So, nikmati saja alurnya ya hehe.**

 **FF ini hanya sekedar hiburan belaka untuk kaum HUNHAN SHIPPER yang merindukan HUNHAN.**

 **Kalau lupa jalan ceritanya bisa baca chapter sebelum ini.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apalagi darimu yang tidak kuketahui selain sifat gilamu ini?" Sehun nyaris mengerang saat mengatakannya.

Sementara kekehan ringan terdengar dari bibir Luhan, diiringi dengan rintihan dan desahan lembut mengalun merdu, ia menyelipkan nama Sehun dibalik desahannya, membuat gerakan tarik ulur yang pria itu lakukan semakin menggila.

Dan Luhan senang ia cukup bisa mengendalikan kakaknya.

Ia tak berniat menjawab apa yang Sehun tanyakan karena sejak tadi tak ada hal masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkan otak tumpulnya itu. Kejantanan Sehun yang memenuhi pusat tubuhnya secara menyeluruh, dalam, dan basah tak bisa lagi membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang mengusap kulit telanjangnya. Kecupan lembut Sehun di punggungnya yang nyaris basah karena keringat, juga cengkeraman tangan pria itu di rambutnya. Ini sensasi yang menakjubkan saat seorang Sehun mendorong dan menarik kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

Seolah ia bisa menikmati kejantanan Sehun tanpa penghalang apapun.

Dan Sehun juga selalu memberikan apa yang ia mau.

Kenikmatan tanpa batas.

Luhan sudah lupa sudah berapa kali ia menyerah di bawah Sehun pada sesi bercinta mereka yang panjang kali ini. Tulang dan sendinya sudah meneriakkan ribuan umpatan untuknya, juga seolah menyuruhnya menyerah. Tapi Luhan tau, Sehun belum selesai dengan ini.

Sama sekali belum selesai.

Jadi Luhan menunggu, memberikan apa yang Sehun mau, membiarkan pria itu menguasai tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi, membiarkan pengendalian dirinya terkikis sekali lagi di bawah Sehun. Dan menyerah untuk pria itu memang suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

"Sehun, _please,"_ rengeknya lagi saat ia bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang nyaris habis.

Suara geraman Sehun ditelinga Luhan semakin membuatnya bergairah. Ia membiarkan Sehun mendorong lebih kasar, tubuh lemasnya terhentak-hentak di atas meja makan. Sehun menarik rambutnya lagi, sakit, tapi Luhan suka sensasi itu.

Ini gila, dan ia cinta kegilaan.

Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun lagi saat pelepasannya untuk yang kesekian kali leleh membasahi tubuh selatan Sehun yang masih saja mendorongnya dengan konstan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara ia berusaha menyelesaikan pelepasan panjangnya.

Detik berikutnya, Luhan bisa merasakan puncak gairah Sehun yang menggantung. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga ia terlentang di atas meja makan keras. Luhan masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan saat ia bisa merasakan cairan panas Sehun membasahi dada hingga wajahnya.

"Sialan," umpatnya tipis, mengusap wajahnya yang lengket karena ulah Sehun.

Dan kakaknya itu tertawa, menyelesaikan pelepasannya sampai habis, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kau yang minta, ya," sahut Sehun, menjawab protes adiknya.

Luhan memutar bola mata sebal, kemudian sedikit menjilat bibirnya sendiri. " _Ugh_ , aku benci rasa sperma,"

Tawa Sehun meledak dan itu semakin membuat Luhan kesal saja. "Kalau tidak suka mengapa selalu saja kau jilat, Luhan," ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali lalu menarik Luhan duduk dan membantu gadis itu membersihkan wajahnya yang basah.

"Sayang saja,"

"Sayang, kau bilang?" Sehun tertawa lagi, jemarinya mengusapkan tisu untuk membersihkan dada Luhan yang lengket. "Aku masih punya banyak kalau kau mau,"

"Gila, ya?" gerutunya sebal, ia mengerang lagi sambil berusaha membersihkan cairan Sehun dari rambutnya. Sedangkan pria itu tertawa lagi. "Kalau _Mom_ tau, dia pasti membunuh kita berdua,"

"Makanya jangan sampai tau," bisik Sehun, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir adiknya itu sekilas. Luhan mencibir kesal, mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena ciuman Sehun. "Kau sudah bersih, sekarang bantu aku membersihkan kekacauan ini," ia nyengir, lalu menoleh ke belakang, membuat Luhan mengikuti tatapannya juga.

"Sial, kapan kita membuat ini berantakan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali melihat apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan di dapur sejak tadi.

Bahkan tidak sadar kapan ia dan Sehun membuat dapur seberantakan ini.

Memang, saat gairah menguasai, tidak ada lagi hal lain yang bisa dipikirkan.

 _Dua-duanya, sama-sama gila._

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, bagaimana _California_?" tanya ibunya saat makan malam.

Luhan hanya nyengir, melirik Sehun yang sedang makan dengan tenang disampingnya. "Baik, _Mom_ ," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayahmu bilang kau jarang berkunjung," tambah ibunya lagi dan Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

Jika menyangkut masalah ini, ia harus bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat sebelum pertanyaan ibunya semakin jauh dan semakin lama semakin membuatnya berpikir keras untuk membuat bualan masuk akal.

" _LA_ jauh, _Mom_. Lagipula _Dad_ jarang sekali di rumah," sahutnya asal.

Memang, kedua orang tuanya sudah bercerai sejak ia dan Sehun menginjak bangku sekolah. Ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan tinggal di _LA_ , sementara ibunya tinggal di Korea. Luhan tidak begitu suka dengan ibu tirinya, masalah klasik, yang mana membuatnya malas mengunjungi rumah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kapan _Appa_ pulang?" tanya Sehun –panggilan untuk ayah tiri mereka, suami baru ibunya. Dan Luhan cukup bersyukur karena Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menyelamatkannya dari ocehan panjang ibunya sendiri.

Luhan nyaris membisikkan kata terima kasih pada Sehun.

Ibunya mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Entahlah, rasanya masih panjang masa kerjanya di Bangkok,"

"Sampai kapan?" Luhan menambahkan, jaga-jaga kalau saja ibunya masih ingin tau banyak tentangnya.

"Kupikir masih beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin juga tahun depan. Lagipula adik kalian juga masih menyelesaikan kuliahnya disana," ya, adik tiri mereka.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Cukup lama mereka terjebak dalam diam seolah-olah sama-sama sedang berkuat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Dan memang tak ada hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Oh ya, Sehun," suara ibunya membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dengan cepat. "Kau jadi pindah ke Shanghai?"

 _Shanghai?_

Dengan cepat, Luhan menoleh kearah kakaknya, meminta penjelasan sementara Sehun tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kening Sehun berkerut dalam seolah ia sedang berusaha memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya.

"Aku masih belum tau, _Mom_. Kalau perintah pindahnya sudah turun, aku baru bisa pergi," jawab Sehun, kemudian mulai mengunyah lagi.

"Kau akan pindah ke Shanghai?" suara Luhan yang nyaris melengking membuat kakak dan ibunya menatapnya dengan heran. "Kenapa?" tambahnya, kali ini mengurangi volume suaranya.

"Luhan belum tau?" sahut ibunya, entah itu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuk Luhan atau Sehun. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sementara ibunya tampak bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Luhan, Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, mengalihkan pandangan dari adiknya dan kembali piring separuh kosong dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang?" desak Luhan, mulai merasa kesal mendengar kenyataan bahwa Sehun akan pindah ke Shanghai sementara ia baru menginjakkan kaki di negara ini tidak lebih dari satu bulan.

"Itu bukan hal besar, Luhan," jawab pria itu dengan senyum lebar. "Lagipula dipindahkan ke Shanghai bukan prestasi bagus,"

"Itu hal bagus, Sehun," ibunya menyela, dan Luhan masih saja menatap kakaknya itu dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur kesal. "Itu tandanya kau dianggap mampu menjalankan pekerjaanmu, kan?"

Sehun tertawa ringan, terlihat bahagia meskipun Luhan tau itu hanya pura-pura. "Tentu saja, _Mom_. Aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan posisi itu,"

"Kau pasti bisa," sama seperti Sehun, ibunya juga terlihat bahagia sekarang. Bedanya, Luhan tau, ibunya sedang tidak berpura-pura.

Dan rasanya, disini hanya ia yang tidak tau seluk beluk keluarga ini. Bahkan Luhan merasa orang asing di rumahnya sendiri karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama jauh dari rumah dan membuatnya merasa seolah diasingkan.

Ini salahnya sendiri, sebenarnya.

Ia memang malas pulang selama masa kuliah.

Dan entah kenapa, Luhan sedikit menyesal dengan hal itu sekarang.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau mau pindah?" dan Sehun nyaris tersentak saat Luhan hampir saja membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Bisa ketuk pintu dulu tidak, sih?" protes Sehun, kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku yang sedang dibacanya sejak tadi.

Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Luhan, ia menyeret kakinya melangkah masuk dan duduk di atas ranjang Sehun, tepat disebelah kakaknya yang sedang berbaring santai sambil membaca buku tidak jelas. Buku-buku yang Sehun miliki sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa Luhan pahami. Sejak dulu sekolah maupun sekarang.

Ia terlalu bodoh untuk membaca buku-buku milik Sehun.

"Kita butuh bicara," tambah Luhan, kesal karena Sehun seolah sedang mengabaikannya sekarang.

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan,"

Menahan kesal yang sudah mencapai puncak kepala, Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia ikut berbaring disamping tubuh Sehun, tidur menghadap pria itu, dan menarik bukunya ke bawah.

"Saling bicara, bukan salah satu bicara, kau tau bedanya, kan?" ia berusaha melembutkan suara, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tidak kesal dan menarik rambut Sehun dengan kasar.

Satu desahan ringan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Pria itu memandanginya sekilas dan ia memaksakan seulas senyum manis. Menyerah dengannya, Sehun menutup buku, kemudian menggeser tubuh hingga keduanya bertatapan.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap mata kakaknya yang tampak sedikit berbinar karena cahaya semi temaram dari lampu yang berada dilangit-langit kamar. Butuh beberapa detik yang terasa panjang karena ia butuh kalimat yang tepat. Dan menyusun kalimat dalam otak bukan hal yang mudah untuknya.

Luhan terlalu bodoh memang.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah?"

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat dan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tahun depan _Appa_ akan kembali kesini,"

"Lalu?" Luhan mendesak karena Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal dengan ayah tiri, Luhan," ucap Sehun dengan suara tipis.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir kakaknya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan raut wajahnya agar tidak membuat Sehun merasa tak nyaman. Jujur saja, ini mengejutkan untuknya. Selama ini, Sehun baik-baik saja tinggal dengan ayah tiri. Setidaknya saat kuliah dulu, karena saat sudah bekerja, ayah tiri mereka lebih sering berada di Bangkok.

Tapi Luhan juga tak pernah mendengar Sehun mengeluh tentang tidak nyaman hidup bersama ayah tiri. Bahkan, ia ingat betul Sehun yang mendukung ibu mereka menikah lagi setelah bercerai. Luhan sempat menentang pada awalnya, tentu saja, karena ia tak ingin punya ayah tiri dan juga saudara tiri.

Wajar, memang dulu ia masih jadi gadis muda yang labil.

Sehun selalu bisa menenangkannya disaat kesal karena ditinggal kedua orang tua menikah lagi. Sehun selalu mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, selalu mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibunya juga butuh pendamping hidup baru, dan bualan-bualan lain yang masih Luhan ingat dengan baik.

Seolah, Sehun memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan ayah tirinya.

Tapi sekarang, fakta ini mengejutkan.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" tanyanya lagi setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. Luhan tak bisa memikirkan pertanyaan lain karena itu satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia ketahui.

 _Alasan mengapa Sehun tidak nyaman dengan ayah tiri mereka._

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengusapkan jemarinya dengan lembut untuk membelai rambut Luhan yang berantakan. Sorot mata Sehun yang meredup cukup membuat Luhan tau ada suatu beban dalam pikirannya.

"Apa dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Luhan berusaha menerka setelah Sehun tidak memberikan petunjuk lagi.

Sehun menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Sama sekali tidak, dia baik sekali padaku, Luhan. Menanggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri,"

"Sama seperti dia memperlakukanku," dan Sehun menyetujui dengan senyuman manis. "Lalu apa masalahnya, Sehun?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Cukup lama Sehun diam pada posisinya. Jemarinya masih membelai wajah Luhan dengan lembut, sementara keningnya sedikit berkerut dalam. Luhan tau dibalik senyum itu, kakaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang juga tak bisa ia pahami.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" ia mendesak lagi saat Sehun benar-benar tak membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu keluarga _Mom_ , sama seperti kau tak mau mengganggu keluarga _Dad_ ," Sehun menghembuskan napas berat dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku benar-benar harus bisa hidup mandiri,"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu,"

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar itu, menarik tubuh sedikit ke belakang, kemudian melepaskan jemari dari wajah Luhan. Dan perubahan raut wajah itu cukup membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Tidak, Luhan. Kau harus disini dengan _Mom_. Kau baru saja pulang, kan," suara Sehun terdengar tegas dan penuh penekanan. Seolah ia sedang memerintahkan Luhan melakukan hal itu.

Mendadak saja, Luhan merasa kesal. Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul begitu saja dalam dirinya. Seolah, baru saja Sehun menolaknya, seolah baru saja, ia dihianati oleh kakaknya sendiri. Ia kembali pulang dengan harapan akan berkumpul dengan keluarga, meskipun jauh dari ayah kandungnya, tapi nyatanya, disini, Luhan kembali merasa terasingkan.

Sehun akan meninggalkannya.

Percuma saja ia pulang dengan harapan bisa hidup bersama kakak dan ibu kandungnya disini.

"Itu egois sekali, Sehun." ia sedikit menarik tubuhnya hingga duduk dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan marah. "Itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku dalam keluarga ini sendirian," dan saat mengatakan hal itu, dadanya terasa sesak.

Mendadak saja, ia bisa merasakan matanya yang panas dan mulai basah.

Sadar melihatnya yang nyaris menangis, Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Bukan begitu, Luhan," jawabnya, cepat-cepat mengusap sudut mata Luhan yang nyaris basah. "Bukan maksudku meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

"Lalu apa?" dan begitu saja, tangis Luhan pecah.

Ia tak tau sejak kapan emosinya berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Tapi hal ini memang benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon," Sehun berbisik sementara Luhan masih saja terisak-isak. "Aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu, sungguh,"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan Sehun memeluknya hingga ia bisa menumpahkan tangisnya dalam dekapan kakaknya itu.

"Ini bukan karenamu, Luhan," bisik Sehun lagi. "Aku hanya merasa harus bisa hidup mandiri karena aku anak laki-laki dan bagaimanapun, aku harus bisa menghidupi ibu dan adikku, kan?"

Masih berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya sendiri, Luhan menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun. Ia memandangi wajah kakaknya cukup lama, membiarkan Sehun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata diwajahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara Luhan tersengal-sengal. "Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku, Sehun?"

Satu hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" ia mengatakan itu seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan Luhan menggeleng ringan, menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya. "Aku memang harus melakukan ini, Luhan," ia menambahkan dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup disini sendirian, Sehun,"

"Kau bisa mengunjungiku, sayang. Jangan khawatir, _Mom_ juga disini, kau tidak sendirian,"

Luhan tau memang Sehun benar, tapi bukan sendirian yang seperti itu yang ia maksudkan.

"Kalau aku bisa dapat pekerjaan di Shanghai, apa kau mengijinkanku pergi?" tanya Luhan lagi. Ia berusaha mencari cara agar Sehun mengijinkannya ikut dengan alasan apapun.

Kening pria itu berkerut dalam. "Kau akan mencari pekerjaan di Shanghai?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku juga belum tau. Tapi kalau memang ada pekerjaan disana, aku akan pergi,"

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Sehun, dan itu cukup membuatnya bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang berubah-ubah dengan cepat. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau pisah dariku ya, Luhan?"

Malu-malu, Luhan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku harus melakukan apa saja agar tidak _ditinggal_ disini sendirian,"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, kemudian menarik wajah Luhan mendekat dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan berusaha mendorong pria itu menjauh sementara bibir Sehun sudah bergerak cepat dibibirnya.

" _Stop,_ Oh Sehun," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis.

"Kenapa?" balas Sehun dengan tawa renyah.

" _Mom_ , di bawah," ia menambahkan.

Mengabaikan gadis itu, jemari Sehun menarik rambut Luhan ke belakang hingga lehernya bisa terlihat jelas. Masih dengan senyum manis, ia menempelkan bibirnya yang panas dan basah ke leher Luhan, nyaris membuat gadis itu memekik.

Luhan mendekap mulutnya sendiri sementara bibir dan lidah Sehun menelusuri lehernya. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menarik kepalanya keatas, membiarkan Sehun menikmati lehernya lebih penuh lagi.

Kemudian, ia kembali menyadari satu hal.

"Sehun, _Mom_ bisa dengar,"

"Jangan bersuara kalau begitu," bisik Sehun tepat dibelakang telinga Luhan, dan itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Aku, _oh,"_ ia terkesiap saat Sehun menghisap perpotongan lehernya. "–tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku," tambahnya setelah satu desahan panjang.

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi karena sibuk menyesapi leher Luhan. Desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir gadis itu tanpa ia sadar. Berusaha mati-matian menahan suara, Sehun malah membuka kaitan kancing baju tidurnya dan mulai mengecupi dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?" ia berbisik, berusaha mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh.

"Menikmatimu," balasnya dengan satu kekehan lembut. Sehun kembali menarik wajahnya keatas, mengecupi telinga Luhan dengan lembut, lidah nakalnya bermian-main disekitar leher, membuat Luhan meloloskan satu leguhan berat.

Sehun melepaskan baju Luhan tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari leher gadis itu. Tangan Sehun merambat ke belakang tubuh Luhan, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk meloloskan celana pendek Luhan di bawah sana.

Selesai membuat Luhan setengah telanjang, Sehun menarik wajahnya untuk mencium gadis itu lagi. Luhan mengerang saat Sehun seolah melemparkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba keatas ranjang hingga ia terlentang dan terengah-engah. Kembali, bibir Sehun bekerja dibibirnya dengan gerakan panas dan basah.

Teramat cepat, begitu menuntut dan tergesa-gesa.

Luhan meleguh kasar, berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh dan mengais udara.

Napasnya pendek-pendek.

"Ini ide buruk, Sehun," bisiknya dengan suara lemah.

Sehun tertawa ringan. "Kau begitu siap, mengapa bicara sebaliknya?" _well, sial, itu benar._ Bibir Sehun beralih menciumi leher Luhan, terus turun perlahan menuju Dadanya yang hanya tertutupi selembar bra tipis.

Luhan mendesah keras, nyaris terdengar seperti erangan, ia menggaungkan nama Sehun dengan suara kelewat indah.

"Kalau _Mom_ dengar, kita berdua bisa mati, Sehun," erangan Luhan sedikit terdengar seperti rintihan karena Sehun menghidap kulitnya dengan kasar.

Kekehan Sehun terdengar mengalun lembut, bibirnya bergerak menelusuri Dada Luhan yang terbuka, mengecup, dan menjilat. Tangan pria itu sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk melepas kaitan branya. Dan Luhan nyaris menjerit ketika tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menyesapi puncak payudaranya.

Bibir dan lidah basahnya bermain-main diatas sana.

Untuk sesaat, otak Luhan kosong. Ia mengerang keras saat gigi Sehun seolah menggelitik pundak payudaranya dengan lembut dan kasar disaat bersamaan. Permainan mulut Sehun memang tak bisa ia tolak sampai kapanpun.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan," ucap Sehun dengan suara berat. Ia menarik wajah ke atas untuk mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.

Sedangkan Luhan berusaha mengatur napas, ia memanggil nama kakaknya itu dengan suara nyaris habis. "Aku tidak mau dibuang dari keluarga ini, Sehun," bisiknya lagi, kemudian nyaris memekik saat Sehun menghisap dadanya dengan kasar.

Luhan menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan.

"Jangan berteriak kalau begitu," balas Sehun asal. Lidah pria itu bergerak menelusuri perut rata Luhan, membuat jalan setapak basah menuju tubuh selatan Luhan.

Pusat kebahagiaan Sehun.

Dengan giginya yang tajam, Sehun menarik celana dalam Luhan hingga terlepas dari kaki gadis itu. Bibir dan lidahnya bermain-main di sekitar paha dalam Luhan, perlahan naik, terus naik, dan naik hingga mencapai pintu masuknya yang basah juga panas.

Luhan menahan napas berat, berusaha mengendalikan diri sendiri untuk tidak memekik atau menjerit.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Luhan mengejang karena Sehun sudah memainkan lidahnya disana, dipusat tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat, menahan jeritan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah. Luhan harus menahannya, ia harus bisa mengendalikan suaranya.

Demi apapun, ini akan jadi mimpi buruk jika ibu mereka tau apa yang sedang dilakukan dua anaknya itu.

Sehun tertawa saat melihat Luhan berusaha menahan napas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kau cukup baik menahan jeritanmu itu, Luhan,"

Dan Luhan mengerang kesal saat Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari sana. Tubuhnya begitu panas dan siap, tapi Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya begitu saja, pria itu malah menggodanya. "Brengsek, sialan, Oh Sehun," umpatnya.

Sehun tertawa lagi, ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali melihat Luhan yang kesal. Kembali, Sehun memainkan lidahnya di tubuh selatan Luhan itu. Gadis itu mengerang, merasakan puncak gairahnya yang semakin membesar, mendekat dengan sangat cepat, lalu dengan satu desahan berat, ia melepaskan semuanya.

Kalah di dalam mulut Oh Sehun yang luar biasa.

Gairahnya menguap, melebur jadi satu dengan mulut basah Sehun di bawah sana.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah lemah di bawah sentuhan mulut Sehun yang mengendalikannya. Ia membuka bibir lebar-lebar, berusaha mengatur napas yang berantakan paska pelepasannya yang luar biasa itu.

"Selalu manis dan panas," bisik Sehun dengan satu kekehan lembut, tapi Luhan terlalu lemah untuk merespon ucapan pria itu.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya hingga duduk, kemudian membuka celananya sendiri dengan gerakan yang terlewat indah. Ia meloloskan kausnya dengan satu gerakan cepat, kemudian melepaskan celana dalam. Dan Luhan membulatkan mata saat melihat kejantanan Sehun menggantung sempurna disana.

Ini bukan yang pertama ia melihat kejantanan Sehun secara langsung, tapi entah mengapa selalu menjadi seperti yang pertama.

"Oke, jaga suaramu sekarang," bisik Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk singkat.

Sehun sedikit berdiri untuk membuka laci di meja samping tempat tidurnya, mengambil bungkusan aluminuim foli dari sana dan menggigitnya untuk membuka bungkusan itu. Sedangkan Luhan seolah mematung menyaksikan Sehun melakukan hal itu.

"Kau siap?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Luhan menarik napas berat, membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Pelan-pelan, oke?" bisiknya, setengah memohon.

"Oke,"

Luhan mengerang kasar saat Sehun hendak menyatukan mereka. Rasanya begitu panas, basah, dan Luhan sudah seratus persen siap untuk Sehun. Menggoda Luhan di depan pintu masuknya, perlahan Sehun mendorong maju, sedikit demi sedikit, dan berhasil membuat gadis itu terkesiap, mengerangkan nama Sehun dengan lembut saat penyatuan mereka sempurna.

Luhan tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama pria itu dengan nada yang lebih rendah dan lebih berat.

Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab.

Suara geraman Sehun terdengar mengerikan, pria itu masih tetap pad aposisinya, sedangkan Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha menikmati kejantanan Sehun yang memenujinya dengan menyeluruh, senang saat-saat seperti ini, karena seolah Luhan bisa mengenal lebih jauh tentang kebahagiaannya itu.

Dan Luhan mendesahkan nama Sehun lagi saat perlahan ia merasakan Sehun mulai bergerak, Mendorong dan menarik dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut, membuat Luhan nyaris kehilangan akal sehat.

"Sehun, _oh, please_ ,"

Dengan cengiran khas Sehun yang menyebalkan, pria itu memulai tempo yang lebih cepat. Gerakannya terasa statis dan kuat, membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit terhentak-hentak di atas ranjang empuk Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara ketukan dipintu membuat mata keduanya melebar sempurna.

"Sehun, kau sudah tidur?" itu suara ibunya.

Dengan gugup, Sehun menoleh kearah belakang. "Be-belum, _Mom_ ," suaranya terdengar serak, dan ia mematung ditempat.

Sementara Luhan juga tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

 _Sial._

"Aku baru selesai mandi, _Mom_. Masih telanjang, ada apa?" sahut Sehun lagi, berusaha mengendalikan suaranya yang terdengar begitu berat.

Luhan pikir, Sehun akan menghentikan kegiatan ini dan keluar kamar, tapi ia salah. Sehun malah melanjutkan kegiatan tarik dan dorong di dalam tubuhnya. Masih sambil berusaha menahan suara dan napas yang berantakan, Luhan mencengkeram lengan pria itu kuat-kuat.

Mengendalikan diri sendiri sambil berusaha mengingatkan Sehun.

"Sepertinya ada paket untukmu," tambah ibunya lagi.

Sehun mendekap mulut Luhan dengan sebelah tangan sementara ia kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam pusat tubuh gadis itu dengan tempo lembut. " _Oh, uhm_ , itu, hanya beberapa berkas dari kantor, _Mom_. Letakkan saja di atas meja, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi,"

 _Oh Sehun brengsek._

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat kakak gilanya itu tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Oke," sahut ibunya. "Kau tau dimana adikmu?"

"Sepertinya Luhan sedang–," ia berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Luhan yang terlihat sedang begitu menikmati permainan mereka. "– _hmm_ , dia bilang pergi untuk beli es krim,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari luar sana.

Dan Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara sementara Sehun terus menerus mendorong dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk beli roti, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Ya, _hmm, oh_ , itu. Tolong belikan aku susu cokelat dingin,"

"Oke,"

"Terima kasih, _Mom_ ,"

Lalu keduanya bisa mendengar suara langkah yang menjauh dan kemudian hilang.

"Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua, Sehun," protes Luhan saat Sehun melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya dan berhenti bergerak sebentar untuk mendesah lega.

"Maaf," bisiknya, nyengir. "Aku tak bisa menahannya,"

Luhan baru saja akan bicara, tapi Sehun kembali melanjutkan permainan gila mereka. Pria itu memainkan tempo yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Gerakan tarik ulurnya lebih cepat, lebih panas, lebih memenuhi Luhan dengan sempurna.

Mulut Luhan tak berhenti meracau, mengerangkan nama Sehun diiringi dengan umpatan merdu. Sehun bergerak-gerak dengan cepat di atas tubuhnya, yang secara teknis juga di dalam tubuhnya. Suara geramannya terdengar berat dan mengerikan.

Tapi menyenangkan untuk Luhan dengar.

Masih dengan tubuh menyatu sempurna dan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak tak beraturan, ia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh lehernya, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Luhan mengerang kasar, sekali lagi, ia menarik rambut Sehun dengan gemas, berusaha melampiaskan kenikmatan pada apa saja.

Luhan nyaris gila, ia tak peduli lagi dengan hal lain.

Yang ia tau, hanya ada Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

Hal lain tak lagi penting.

Luhan menjerit dalam dekapan tangan Sehun saat gairahnya terlepas. Hanya seperti sekian detik setelah Sehun menutup mulut gadis itu, pelepasannya yang dahsyat kembali membasahi. Ia terengah-engah merasakan sensasi panas menjalar dari pusat tubuh menuju seluruh sarafnya. Luhan terbakar habis tanpa sisa. Aliran panas itu menghilangkan kekuatan pada tubuhnya, ia nyaris terkuras habis.

Luhan kalah.

Sekali lagi karena Oh Sehun.

Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan adiknya bernapas, mengambil napas dengan benar selama beberapa detik, kemudian memulai lagi dengan gerakan yang lebih gila. Sehun menghujam gadis itu tanpa kendali, membuat Luhan kembali tersentak-sentak dan menjerit lagi.

Beruntung, Sehun masih mendekap mulut Luhan.

Luhan menggumam, tapi tak jelas apa yang ia katakan. Rintihannya terdengar seperti permohonan, seolah meminta lebih dengan suara lemah.

ia bisa merasakan Sehun semakin penuh, semakin keras, dan semakin cepat. Jadi Luhan menunggu, ia membuka kaki semakin lebar, membiarkan Sehun menikmatinya lebih dalam. Luhan bisa merasakan pertahanan diri Sehun yang nyaris runtuh, juga bisa merasakan puncak gairahnya sendiri yang kembali memanas.

 _Sekali lagi._

Semuanya terlalu indah, terlalu nikmat.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa hentakan kasar, ia bisa merasakan sensasi panas menyenangkan kembali menyapa pusat tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih panas karena Sehun juga bergetar paska pelepasannya.

Luhan berusaha mengatur napas yang berantakan dengan Dada naik turun. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gadis itu dan membuatnya meraup udara banyak-banyak.

Ia masih berusaha menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya yang luar biasa.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara tawa Sehun, jadi ia membuka mata menatap pria itu. Detik yang sama, Sehun menarik tubuhnya mundur dan melepas tautan mereka, membuat Luhan memekik lagi karena kaget.

"Brengsek keparat, Oh Sehun," umpatnya keras.

Biasanya Sehun marah jika Luhan mengatakan hal kasar padanya, tapi kali ini ia hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kantung karet yang penuh dengan cairannya di depan wajah Luhan dengan cengiran lebar menyebalkan.

"Kau mau? Katamu sayang kalau dibuang, kan?" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan itu pada Luhan.

"Menjijikkan, Sehun, hentikan," Luhan nyaris menjerit, mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan tawa keras pria itu terdengar lagi.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau tinggal denganku di Shanghai?" godanya lagi, Luhan hanya merengut kesal. "Kalau kau ikut denganku, aku tidak bisa menjamin _keselamatanmu_ setiap malam, adikku sayang,"

"Oh Sehun, gila,"

 _Ya, Sehun memang gila._

.

.

 **TBC or FIN**

 **Author nunggu respon netijen dulu lah gimananya hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SO, ENTAH KENAPA INI IDE LANCAR JADI FF INI DIKETIK DALAM SEKALI DUDUK SELAMA DUA JAM HEHE.**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya semua.**

 **Author nggak tau nih FF masih ada yang nunggui dan baca atau enggak, yang penting chapter ini diupload dulu lah hehe.**

 **Jadi jangan tanya kelanjutannya ada apa tidak, Author harus lihat dulu respon netijen dan juga lihat ide yang muncul di otak nih.**

 **Jadi buat yang masih nunggu, masih baca, Author minta saran, kritik, dan komentarnya di kolom review ya.**

 **Oke itu aja.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA SEMUANYA.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
